


In the Back of the Bentley

by SugarellatheSmutQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarellatheSmutQueen/pseuds/SugarellatheSmutQueen
Summary: Aziraphale fucks the shit out of Nanny Ashtoreth. There is no plot to be found.





	In the Back of the Bentley

Just being near him made Crowley feel like he was on fire. But not like hellfire. Like warm tingles that started deep in his chest and spread goosebumps across his skin. It was heady and intoxicating and addictive. He just wanted to be closer to him.

"Aziraphale," he said, dragging his hand lightly down Aziraphale's clothed arm. Aziraphale stopped bustling about the flowers and looked up, knowing what that touch meant.

"Crowley," he said pointedly. They were still in public after all. But now Aziraphale was standing up straight. Crowley looped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. He was soft, pressed against Crowley. 

Aziraphale looked up at him, his eyelids heavy. Crowley wasn't sure if he leaned forward or Aziraphale had, but they were kissing. Full and deep. Crowley couldn't get enough of him. He gently took Aziraphale's chin in one hand and pressed harder against him until they backed into a wall. It was their favorite way to do this. 

Aziraphale broke away, "Crowley." 

Crowley snapped his fingers and everyone else suddenly had somewhere else to look. He couldn't wait, he wanted to have Aziraphale here and now, with a daisy crown around his head and the smell of flowers in the air.

Crowley kissed his neck and rubbed his fingers over Aziraphale's pert little nipples through the vest. Aziraphale, who seemed to be getting very worked up, hiked a leg up around Crowley's waist. He gasped and grabbed Aziraphale's leg and pumped his hips. 

"Ahhh Aziraphale, ahhh shit. Come on." 

Crowley pulled him off the wall and dragged him to the Bentley. He hurried Aziraphale into the backseat and climbed in on top of him.

He could feel Aziraphale's very significant erection underneath him and he moaned. He humped him as Aziraphale slid his hands up under Crowley's vest (he wasn't wearing a shirt).

Crowley stretched up under Aziraphale's hands and tipped back his head.

"You're so pretty, Crowley," Aziraphale whispered reverently. Crowley cocked an eyebrow and grinned at him. 

"Not as pretty as you, angel," he said, cupping Aziraphale's face in his hands. He let go to unbutton Aziraphale's shirt and vest and undo the bowtie. 

He pulled apart his clothes ran his fingers over Aziraphale's soft chest. He felt good. So, so good. 

Aziraphale was palming Crowley's insistent erection through his pants and suddenly Crowley became very impatient. He snapped his fingers and the clothes were all gone. 

Aziraphale's hand hovered over Crowley's suddenly exposed cock. Then he took it gently in his hands and stroked. Crowley, his head still tipped back, let out a choked moan at Aziraphale's touch.

Crowley liked him like this. Underneath him, in the back of his Bentley. He tipped his head forward and stroked his face, his soft curls. He rocked into the angel's hand as he pressed kiss after kiss to his mouth and face. 

Aziraphale reached around, squeezing Crowley's cheeks as he went and lightly stroked his hole. Crowley hummed into his mouth and pushed back against his hand. 

Crowley liked this part. Being petted and stroked and kissed. He felt like a needy house cat getting exactly what he wanted, finally, from Aziraphale. The full attention from his eyes, his hands, his mouth. At long last.

Soon, Crowley was humping back on Aziraphale's hands and crying and moaning. 

"Come on angel, please, come on."

"Mmf. Want it now." 

"Crowley," Aziraphale said, suddenly sounding more alert. It set off a red flag in Crowley. Had they been discovered? Was it a human? Someone from Heaven or Hell??

"I want you to switch for me. And I'm going to sit up."

"Wha'?" Crowley was still dizzy with desire.

Aziraphale clutched Crowley's boney, seductive hips as he sat up in the seat and turned so that his back was supported.

He took one hand and fingered Crowley's cock. Crowley shivered.

"Switch for me, darling." 

Crowley grumbled but switched his genitals to a vulva.

"Delightful," Aziraphale murmured, running his finger along it. Crowley moaned and moved with the finger. 

"Dear?"

"What." Crowley was growing rapidly impatient.

"Would you? Could you, em..." Aziraphale looked down. He stared at Crowley's belly button that had never connected to an umbilical cord. It was a very cute belly button nevertheless.

"Would you do Nanny Ashtoreth for me then, dear?"

Crowley waited for Aziraphale to look at him before she tilted her head and her red hair was curled tightly under a hat. She wore the her hat, her severe buckled boots, purple lipstick, pointy eyeliner, and dark mascara. Nothing much else. 

"Oh," Aziraphale gasped. His fingers tightened unconsciously on her. He was so enamored of her. His darkest fantasies always included Nanny Ashtoreth. He just wanted to bury his cock in her and fuck her silly. 

Nanny Ashtoreth smiled. She humped against him and Aziraphale felt dizzy. His hands slid up to cup her flat breasts and thumb over her nipples (a much brighter pink than you would expect). 

"Come on, give it to me Aziraphale," she said. Aziraphale, not one to let her down, eased into her, crying and gasping as he did it. Nanny Ashtoreth smiled and bounced heartily on his cock. 

She was so... eager and willing and devious. She smiled at him as she moved up and down on him. Aziraphale couldn't stop gasping and feverishly touching her. It was so good. She felt so good. Aziraphale's fingers unconsciously dug into her soft skin. Her head tipped back and she moaned throatily. 

"Do that again," she gasped, still bouncing. Aziraphale leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth and raked his fingernails down her back. She screeched and gasped and demanded more. As best he could from that angle, Aziraphale reached around slapped her ass. Then he grabbed it in both hands and let go to slap it again, one hand slapping, one hand appreciating the resulting jiggle.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" She screamed, humping erratically. Aziraphale thought he would lose his mind to it. The feeling of her squeezing and sucking his cock and her deep, hoarse screams and yells. He pulled one hand back around and stroked her big button clit and with a shout, she came all over him. 

"Ah, ah, ah," her voice faded, "don't stop. I want to feel you come in me." 

Aziraphale thought he would weep from the overwhelming pleasure and anticipation. He grabbed her hips and fucked up into her hard and fast. So rough, she jiggled up and down, hardly aware of herself in the throes of pleasure. And he came, squeezing her hips, his fingers digging into her ass, leaving half moon shapes from his nails. Then he collapsed back against the seat and she slumped on top of him. 

"I would... dress like this... more often... if I knew it would do this to you..."

Aziraphale chuckled and stroked her back, "No matter how you dress, this is how you effect me."

Nanny Ashtoreth wrapped her arms around Aziraphale's neck and snuggled her face into his neck. 

"I love you, you great idiot."

"I love you too, my dear."


End file.
